In My Veins
by pippa swan
Summary: Jenny doesn't know what possessed her to buy an apartment in one of the most expensive parts of Manhattan, and she knows her job at the coffee house won't pay the rent, so she puts up a nanny add in the lobby, not knowing who will take up the offer.


**Note; **It's been a while since I've posted on her, or even came on here, for that matter. Anyway, this is just a little something that will turn into a story sooner or later, hopefully sooner. I know, it's an odd pairing, but I tend to drift towards crack ships, or so people call them. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own the rights to the show or the characters, this is purely out of entertainment.

* * *

><p>Things usually didn't work out the way she had expected, or wanted for that matter.<p>

In fact, every time she was faced with a situation that possibly lifted her spirits, she would quickly remind herself that something, or someone, would turn that situation into something unpleasant.

That one time a year or so ago she had actually thought Trevor, otherwise known as her best friend and boyfriend, had actually quit dealing and went out to get a real job. People always told her she could be oblivious and when her friends would tell her to be careful, that Trevor could be playing with her again, she just brushed the comments off with a flick of her wrist. She didn't bother to think about whether or not what they said was true. After all, Trevor had always been there for her and wouldn't do anything to hurt her, right?

She was wrong again. it wasn't something Trevor did or said that made her find it out, but it was the phone call she received one afternoon from a man telling her if her little punk ass boyfriend didn't get the money to him tomorrow, he would kill him the next time the guy dared to show his face.

Sometimes she wished things could be simple, that things could be ordinary. However, that wasn't reality ... or that wasn't her reality.

After throwing things around to make herself feel better, she packed her things, wrote a little goodbye note on a pink sticky-pad, then left, hopefully for good.

Few people know how bad it feels to walk away from someone who is their best friend, especially someone who has issues, but instead of feeling guilty and going back, she willed herself to get on a bus and leave for Manhattan, giving her friend one last thought before wondering if he would see the note on the refrigerator door.

* * *

><p>Jenny doesn't know why she, on a whim, decided that a coffee house was the best place to work if she's going to be living in a snazzy loft in one of the most expensive buildings downtown. Honestly? It was a definitely a split decision that she doesn't know if she regrets or not. The neighbors are pretty friendly - though she still has yet to meet that one hot shot lawyer on the twenty-fifth level of the building, but that's not exactly on her list of priorities at the moment.<p>

Paying the second month of rent is at the top is her list. Then it's the electric bill - she can't take having it turned off on her all because she had been a few days late on the payment.

She has to remind herself to get a second job frequently, today being one of those days.

And like one of those kind of days, Jenny finds it difficult to stay focused as she fills an order a Ms. Zane had ordered and paid for ten minutes ago. From the corner of her eye, Jenny watches the brunette become restless as she waits at the end of the counter, her fingers tapping on the counter top as time quickly passes by.

"Rachel - a Caramel Latte with cinnamon, low fat milk, and whipped cream?" Jenny sets the cup on the counter, biting down on her lip as she hopes it was what the woman had ordered. Jenny doesn't have anything to worry over however, the woman's face brightens up whilst saying thank you and quickly grabbing the cup so she could dash out of the coffee house in a hurry.

At least the woman wasn't bitching at her because of how slow it took from the traffic jam of people and orders.

"Two more orders to fill then you can leave, Jenny," one of her co-workers, Anna, said loudly over the hustle and bustle of the people talking. On busy days it's difficult to hear anything that isn't costumers talking just beyond the register. Without making sure the blonde heard what she said, the rather tall girl turned back around and proceeded to write names on cups and set them aside for another person to fill.

She doesn't hate her job, but sometimes she wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear until the rush hour - usually at the beginning of the day, lunch, and late afternoon - died down. Seeing as that isn't going to happen, Jenny turned back to the coffee machine and begins the last two orders until she gets to call it quits for the day and lug herself to her overpriced apartment that she can barely afford.

Yes, she definitely needs another job.

* * *

><p>Most people hope for a peaceful day after they just get off of work, and Jenny is hopeful for that also, however, when she opens the door to her apartment building and begins heading to the elevator, her shoulders slouching as she waits for the elevator doors to open, she isn't expecting something to run into her legs, causing her to stumble backwards a little.<p>

"Michael," someone called from inside the elevator. Jenny, with her shocked expression from being taken off guard, looks up to see a redhead walking out of the elevator and laying her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Mike, you just ran into this tired looking young woman, what do you say?"

Seeing as it's just a little boy who had run into her, Jenny just smiles and shaking her head a little. "No, it's fine, it happens sometimes, doesn't it?" she asks as she looks down at the boy, Mike, who has a look of wonder on his face.

"I like your hair." Well, that isn't what she's expecting to hear after someone bumps into her.

"Mike, what do you say?" the redheaded woman repeats herself, obviously wanting an apology from the young boy. "Your dad doesn't teach you any manners, does he? I'm going to have to have a talk with him when we get to his office," Jenny hears her mumble to herself, probably not knowing, or caring for that matter, that she's saying it aloud.

"Oh yeah!," he seems to remember what he's supposed to say now and looks at the redheaded woman before looking back up at Jenny, "I'm sorry, next time I'll look before running out of the box!"

Jenny chuckles before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And next time I'll definitely make sure to avoid being run into," she says before the redhead and the boy, Mike, excuse themselves and walk away, leaving Jenny to walk into the elevator and hit the floor she lives on.

Well, that was definitely the most unexpected thing to happen to her today.

Once she gets into her apartment, she turns the light on and drops her purse and coat on the floor, reminding herself to pick them up after she takes a long shower and gets her pajamas on. Her apartment isn't the biggest to make her feel uncomfortable, yet it also isn't the smallest which would only cause her to feel cramped with all the things she had. Trevor used to call her clutter a mess, but she saw it, and still sees it as an organized one.

"Right, food," she ends up mumbling to herself seeing as she doesn't want to go down memory lane at the moment. She heads to the island in the kitchen to take out some bow-tie pasta from one of the cabinets, then turns around to get out a pot and a drainer. She can't think about him right now, especially since it's only the second month since she just packed up and disappeared out of his life.

She can't help but wonder how he reacted towards her leaving and if he's missing her right now.


End file.
